With the development in thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD Display) and the progress of the industrial technology, the production cost of liquid crystal display device has been reduced, the manufacturing process is increasingly sophisticated, TFT-LCD has replaced the cathode ray tube display and become the mainstream technology in the field of flat panel display; moreover, due to its advantages, it is an ideal display device for the market and consumer. In the present market, liquid crystal display panels with various models and various sizes are very popular, while for liquid crystal display panels accepted by user, the technical shortcomings need to be solved urgently.